Flocos de neve
by Marinaas
Summary: Aquele pequeno pingente, guardava todos os momentos em que ele havia passado ao lado de Lily.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence.

**Rated:** K

**Aviso:** Escrevi essa fanfic após assistir Harry Potter e as relíquias da morte parte 2, então pode-se dizer que a mesma está bem melosa. Estou repostando-a devido a graves erros ortográficos. A música abaixo chama-se: ''_just a dream_'' do Nelly.

Então... enjoy!

* * *

O Natal estava chegando. Flocos de neve caíam lentamente sobre o beiral da janela pertencente a casinha de formato modesto. O único filho dos Snapes encontrava-se debruçado em sua janela observando a neve que pairava sobriamente pela rua, encobrindo o céu azul e as nuvens brancas cedendo lugar ao clima frio. Os flocos camuflavam seu jardim, as chaminés das casas vizinhas e tudo que havia de mais colorido na Rua da Fiação, deixando-a deserta e sombria.

A figura de uma pequena menina com cabelos acaju e olhos verde esmeraldas surgiu, chamando atenção de Severus. A mesma sentou-se no chão gelado levando suas mãos ao rosto. O pequeno Snape estudava a cena de longe, não demorando muito para apanhar seu casaco e ir ao encontro da jovem.

Aproximava-se da menina tristonha inalando seu perfume a cada passo dado. Era possível sentir seu coração bater acelerado. Não sabia o significado disso, porém compreendia o quanto especial ela era.

- Lily... - chamou o moreno calmamente, sentando-se ao lado da garota, levando sua mão direita ao ombro dela no processo. - O que faz aqui fora nesse frio?

- Sev, foi a Túnia, a Túnia. Ela me chamou de esquisita... outra vez. - a ruiva choramingava encostando a cabeça lentamente nos ombros do amigo.

- Não fique assim! Isso inveja da Petúnia! Por que não bate nela logo de uma vez? - aconselhou inocente.

- Não Sev! - exclamou exasperada afastando-se rapidamente do moreno. - Ela minha irmã!

O garoto de cabelos oleosos e nariz curvo entristeceu-se. Não gostava de vê-la daquele jeito, pois ela era o motivo de sua felicidade. _Somente ela._

- Não chateie-se com isso, Lily. - sua voz doce ecoou ao mesmo tempo que encarava fixamente os olhos brilhantes da menina. - Não quero lhe ver triste, pois amigos não gostam de ver outros amigos assim. - as palavras adultas saíram da boca infantil do menino as quais fizeram a ruiva abrir um sorriso mesmo que forcado. A confiança na voz dele demonstrava a sensação de segurança para a pequena.

- Ainda bem que somos amigos, Sev. Espero que seja sempre assim. E sempre será, né? - perguntou gentilmente apreciando o olhar sereno do menino.

Ele sorriu. Aliás, ele sempre se pegava sorrindo quando ela fazia o mesmo. Era instantâneo. Lily era tão doce, tão delicada... a única que não o discriminava pela sua aparência. Era impossível alguém não amá-la. Era impossível que _ele_ não a amasse.

- Sim, _always_.

Ela abracou-o. Snape sentiu seu estômago revirar e o frio cessar. Retirou seu casaco e ofereceu-o a menina.

- Não Sev, obrigada.

- Insisto. Caso você não aceite, ficará resfriada e isso lhe impossibilitará de ir a Hogwarts!

Lily não hesitou aceitando o que foi oferecido pelo amigo, o qual observava-a atentamente vestir o traje.

- Lily... eu tenho algo... bem... - gaguejou timidamente buscando de palavras certas. - bem... eu queria... Toma!

Retirou de seu bolso um delicado cordão banhado a ouro branco contendo um pingente perfeitamente moldado. Entregou-o a amiga rapidamente temendo uma reação assustada da mesma, afinal, como aquele garoto ''_estranho_'' ousava presentear a garota mais linda e amada por todos? Provavelmente ela não gostaria do que lhe fora dado, porém não o falaria devido sua infindável doçura.

- Sei que não é muito adequado e que você não está acostumada a receber esse tipo de presente... - o menino tentava argumentar exibindo sua habitual sisudez, enquanto observava a neve sobre seu sapato.

Os olhos de Lily brilhavam ao admirar o colar.

- Sev...

A ruiva passou o dedo pelo pingente em forma de lírio ricamente trabalhado.

- Pode jogar no lixo. Sei que...

- Sev, é o presente mais lindo que já ganhei.

Snape congelou. Fitou a menina por alguns segundos tentando associar as palavras dita pela mesma. Era confortante saber que aquele sorriso fora proporcionado por aquele colar simplório comprado por ele. O sorriso dela era inebriante. O tempo poderia para ali mesmo para Severus contemplá-lo para sempre.

- Sev, eu nem comprei nada para lhe dar de natal!

Ele sorriu.

- Você já sorrindo. Não há presente maior que esse.

A menina enrubesceu-se. Colocou o colar e permitiu-se admirar o brilho do pingente.

- Você é tão bom. - murmurou encarando as órbes negras do moreno. - Bem, então... vamos brincar!

- Mas está nevando.

- E daí? Assim é melhor. Está nevando forte... vamos apostar quem faz o maior boneco de neve? - indagou animada ajoelhando-se no chão, levando seus cabelos cor de acaju para trás.

- Vamos. - concordou observando a ingenuidade infantil predominante na expressão de Lily.

Ele era feliz pois ela estava ao seu lado. Aquela menina tão simples transmitia sensações boas as quais ele nunca sentira antes.

- Olha o meu, Sev!

Ela sorria serenamente, moldando pequenas bolinhas de neve em círculos, o que seria provavelmente o corpo de um boneco. Severus não havia começado a produzir o seu, porém poderia utilizar sua magia para fazer o mais belo boneco de neve. Mas o faria. Não ousaria tirar o sorriso_ dela_.

Afinal, ela era _sua_ pequena e de mais ninguém.

** I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me**

_Eu estava pensando nela, pensando em mim_

**Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**

_Pensando em nós, o que vai ser?_

**Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream**

_Abro os olhos, sim, era só um sonho_

O corredor estava deserto. Era possível escutar claramente o choro desesperado de um bebê. James Potter encontrava-se deitado na escada com os olhos entreabertos. Severus ignorou o homem. Prosseguiu dando passos sorrateiros até avistar a porta escancarada no final de seu trajeto.

Adentrou ao quarto. No berço, a criança tristonha obtinha uma cicatriz em sua testa, porém não interessava a Snape. O olhar do mesmo estava direcionado para o canto do cômodo no qual localizava-se uma mulher de aparência pálida com olhos fechados. Estava morta.

- Lily? - ele a reconheceu. Estava previsto.

A lágrima tímida brotou dos olhos do professor de poções, percorrendo todo seu rosto. Ajoelhou-se tomando o corpo da amada em seus bracos no processo. Não queria acreditar que aquela menina frágil a qual ele conheceu, protegeu e deu todo seu amor, estivesse morta.

Entre lamentações e devaneios, algo despertou sua atenção. _Um brilho_. Um brilho que partia do pescoço da mulher: a corrente com o pingente de lírio. Severus segurou o objeto e encarou-o em fixado.

''_Poderia ser tudo diferente... tudo. Lily Evans, a garota mais amada de Hogwarts. Amada por todos. Até mesmo pelo Ranhoso. Pena que nunca percebeu. Nunca mais poderei vê-la... nem de longe. Nunca mais poderei ouvir a sua voz doce... Que tolo eu sou! Ela morreu sem saber a verdade, sem saber o sentimento... depositado nesse pequeno pingente_.''

Retirou o delicado cordão cautelosamente do pescoço de Lily, guardando-o no bolso de suas vestes. Questionou-se que rumo sua vida seguiria sem o sorriso inebriante de sua amada. Respirou fundo. Permitiu-se sentir pela última vez a fragrância adocicada que emanava dela, levando suas mãos ao rosto da mesma no processo. Desejava contemplá-la imensamente, sentir sua pele macia... mesmo que fosse pela última vez.

- Professor Snape! Nunca pensei que encontraria o senhor aqui!

A voz grossa ecoou pelo quarto. O príncipe depositou cuidadosamente o corpo da mulher no chão, enxugando as lágrimas de seu rosto.

- Hagrid. - o moreno murmurou com sua habitual voz seca ao avistar o gigante. - Dumbledore lhe ordenou que resgatasse o garoto?

- Sim. - Rúbeo assentiu choramingando. - Pobre Harry! Pobre Lily! Era uma bruxa excepcional... ela e James... formavam um ótimo casal...

- Não acho. - Snape retrucou secamente.

O guardião das chaves de Hogwarts não surpreendera-se com as palavras do professor, visto que aquela expressão fria lhe era típica. Começou a analisar o corpo da mulher estirada no chão, certificando-se da tragédia que ocorrera.

Severus aproveitou a distração do gigante, ausentando-se e deixando-o confuso. Afinal, o que Severus Snape estava fazendo naquele local?

Alguns dias passaram-se e ele estava lá... fitando o túmulo dela. Permitindo que os flocos de neve pairarem vagarosamente sobre suas vestes monótonas.

O lugar onde Lily descansava era branco e causava a qualquer um que aproximasse sensação de paz. Snape abriu a tampa do lugar onde o corpo estava concentrado. Este ainda encontrava-se em sua perfeita forma. Levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto dela sentindo a gelidez de sua pele. Embora não estivesse com aquele sorriso estampado em seu rosto, ela ainda continuava sendo sua Lily e de mais ninguém.

Ele retirou a pequena corrente do pingente de lírio de seu bolso e inseriu-o sobre as mãos gélidas e pálidas de Lily.

''_Você disse que seria pra sempre_...''

Fechou a tampa do lugar onde Lily descansava. Momentaneamente desejou estar ao lado dela. Queria observá-la e acreditar que tudo aquilo fosse um sonho ruim.

O futuro de Severus Snape seria fazer que o sacrifício de Lily não fosse em vão. Ele cuidaria do pequeno Harry Potter.

** So I travel back, down that road **

_Então eu viajo de volta por esse mesmo caminho_

** Will she come back? No one knows **

_Ela vai voltar? Ninguém sabe_

** I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream**

_Eu percebo, sim, que era apenas um sonho_

E Harry Potter cresceu...

* * *

Quem gostou poderia deixar review, né? Please 3


End file.
